


On Silver Leaves 6/13

by wildwinterwitch



Series: Sanctuary Verse [16]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:34:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/777215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildwinterwitch/pseuds/wildwinterwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sophie finds something down the back of their sofa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Silver Leaves 6/13

Sophie shifted on Rose’s sofa. Something was poking her bum through the cushion. Reaching behind her, she found a smooth, hard object. She stared at its elegant form.

It finally clicked. This was Rose’s favourite porcelain dildo.

Sophie nearly dropped it.

She quickly returned it to its hiding place, adjusting it so it didn’t remind her of its presence.

But of course, her awareness of it was impossible to ignore.

They did it on the sofa. Or Rose did. Of course they did. It was their home.

The Doctor popped in, grinning and kissing her hello.

Sophie blushed furiously.


End file.
